Tucker and Dale and Allison vs Evil Again
by PotCFan101
Summary: Sequel to the 2010 movie. After graduating college, Allison goes with Tucker and Dale to finish their vacation home, after it was destroyed previously. However, an old enemy returns, and is able to manipulate more teenagers into believing Tucker and Dale are evil hillbillies. There will be blood... Resolves beginning scene of the movie too. Rated M for hard R swearing and violence.


_Chapter 1_

 _May 26, 11:00 AM_

Dale was sweating like crazy, he was nervous as Hell. Even though it had been about a year since he and tucker encountered hillbilly hating teenagers at their vacation home, he was still feeling paranoid. One of the teens, named Allison, befriended them, but all the teens ended up dying in freak accidents because their ring leader, a maniac named Chad, had a personal vendetta against hillbillies. Now, Tucker and Dale were attending Allison's graduation at her college with their friend BJ, and they couldn't help but fear that it might start the nightmare all over again.

"And our final graduate- Allison Briggs!" The Headmaster of West Virginia University, Carl Wellington, said. Dale, Tucker, and everyone else stood up and applauded, as Allison stepped onto the stage, receiving her diploma and Bachelor's degree in Psychology. She then approached the podium, preparing to give a speech.

"Thank you, everyone!" Allison said into the mic once everyone went silent. "Thank you! I don't think that I would've made it if not for all my friends! I was never that good at speeches-" pausing for everyone to laugh, "But the only advice I can give is what I heard an old friend say last year-" Allison paused for one second, looking right at Tucker and Dale. "-life is short, and you have to go after what you want in life, because it's not just going to fall into your lap. We have our whole lives ahead of us, so don't be nervous, and just… be yourselves." The audience stood up again, erupting in cheers and applause as the students took off their graduate hats and threw them in the air, finally done with college.

"Congratulations, Ally." Dale said, hugging the girl as Tucker watched them.

"Thanks Dale." Allison replied. "What did you think of the speech?"

"I think it was alright, changed a bit n all. But ya did good." Dale said.

"Well, now what're we gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"I was thinking on finishing up on the vacation home?" Allison suggested. After the incident with the college kids last year, Tucker, Dale, and Allison worked regularly to repair the house. Unfortunately, being that the house was blown up and charred, there was little progress done over those months, just cleaning up the area as best they could. Their work quickly became slower as Allison began her final year of college in August, only being able to help out on weekends. Luckily, they had finished most of the house, and even got most of the interior done.

"Sure, we've been able to get quite a bit done over the last year." Tucker said. "We've even installed one of those big ass TV things in the living room."

"Really, you get service there?" Allison asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we were able to get it just right to get some kinda signal." Dale said.

"Alright, then let's go!" Allison said, as all three got into the truck, where Dale's dog, Jengers, was waiting for them.

"Hey, Jengers." Allison greeted the dog, hugging it before getting in the truck. Soon after, Tucker got in the driver's seat, and they all drove off, unaware that someone was watching them behind the trees surrounding the campus.

 _Chapter 2_

 _12:45 PM_

Tucker stopped the truck, they were finally at the old vacation home. Dale got out, and helped Allison step out, before getting Jengers. Tucker grabbed the beer case, and together, they all went inside the house.

"Wow, you guys really worked on this while I was gone!" Allison said, seeing that most of the interior was repaired.

"Yeah, it's almost like nobody died a really horrible death here!" Dale said cheerfully.

"It's even sturdy." Tucker said, knocking on a beam, showing them that it won't fall like last time.

"And as promised, we got that big TV to stay connected to the outside world." Dale said, turning the television on. Allison looked over at the screen, surprised at what was playing.

"You watch Spongebob Squarepants?" Allison asked.

"Eh, I like it better than that Law and Order stuff." Dale replied. "I never really did get into court stuff."

"Har har, bullshit, Dale." Tucker said while drinking a beer. "I saw you watching that show with the guy named Hotchner."

"That was Criminal Minds!" Dale yelled. "It's different."

"Whatever." Tucker drank his beer while pouring it on his face, as he was sweating like hell. "I need to hook up the A/C sometime."

"Speaking of repairs," Dale said, grabbing a shovel. "The outhouse shitter needs to get dug. Wanna help?"

"Yeah, sure." Allison said, getting the pickaxe, then she and Dale went outside to work on the new outhouse.

 _West Virginia University_

 _1:30 PM_

Carl Wellington sat in his office chair, tired from the day. While he was happy that the kids had graduated, being up on the stage the entire day had taken everything out of him. Unfortunately, he had to stay behind to make sure everyone had left. Finally, the last person left campus around one o'clock, and Carl stayed behind to clean up.

Just as Carl was gathering his belongings to leave, he heard a noise in the hallway beyond his office, almost as if someone was slowly walking.

"Damn kids." Carl swore under his breath. So help one of the kids was pulling another prank…

As Wellington stepped outside his office, he looked to the right of the hall. Nothing. He then turned around, and there was a kid at the end of the hall in a light blue shirt, staring down at the floor. Carl was about to tell the kid to go home, but then noticed that half his face was burned.

"Hey, kid!" Wellington said, walking slowly towards the teen. "Are you alright?" He suddenly stopped, noticing a large circular saw blade in the teenager's right hand. The person lifted the blade, and began scratching the side of his neck with the tool, causing bits of flesh to scrape off and bleed.

"Son, put that down…" Carl said, slowly moving forward again, and then the kid looked up, grinning. He then raised his arm back, and expertly threw the saw blade, hitting Wellington right in his left eye, almost killing him instantly. The teen with the burnt face smirked, and began walking toward the body.

 _Chapter 3_

 _Outhouse_

 _3:00 PM_

A couple hours after starting, Dale and Allison had dug at least four feet into the ground where the outhouse would be.

"Alright, I think we're done for the day." Dale said, wiping sweat off his forehead. "You did a good job, Ally."

"Thanks Dale." Allison replied, as they climbed out of the hole. Just then, Tucker exited the house and walked towards the two.

"Hey, got the A/C up and running."

"Great, Tucker. We just finished on the shitter." Dale said.

"Okay, what the fuck are we gonna do now?" Tucker asked.

"Well, do you still have the trivia game?" Ally suggested.

"Hell yeah, we got a new one from Walmart last week!" Dale said, walking over to the house. "Wanna play, Tucker?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Tucker replied, spitting on the ground. "I wanna see if you're as smart as you say."

"Bring it on, Tuck." Dale challenged, and they all went inside for the rest of the night.

 _West Virginia University_

 _5:30 PM_

The halls of the university's campus were empty and quiet, save for the janitor going from classroom to classroom. Because of the graduation ceremony, the janitor was forced to work overtime in cleaning up all the kids' mess in the buildings. Finally, he was just about finished, when he was walking toward the headmaster's office. He reached for the door handle, only to find it locked. The janitor frowned, as the headmaster promised he'd leave the door unlocked for him.

"Hey, Carl, I'm here to clean your office!" The janitor said, hoping the door would unlock. Unfortunately, the door didn't make the clicking sound indicating it was unlocked.

"Carl, you mother fucker, you said you'd leave this unlocked-" The janitor stopped, noticing a trail of blood going from the floor and under the office door.

"Oh shit." The janitor fumbled for the keys in his pocket, used only in emergencies. Finally, he found the key, and quickly opened the door, only to be horrified at the scene.

"Jesus Christ." The janitor said. There, in the middle of the room, was Carl Wellington, lying on his back with a giant sawblade stuck in his head. After throwing up what he had for lunch, the janitor called the police to report the murder.

 _Chapter 4_

 _Vacation Home_

 _May 27th, 8:30 AM_

"Damn, I forgot how good your cooking was, Tucker." Dale said as he cleaned his dinner plate.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad we were able to pick up ribs on the way here." Tucker said, putting his dishes in the sink. "Shit, what we gonna do now?"

"I'm watching the news." Allison said, turning the TV on to channel 3, where the news station WSAZ was on.

"In other news, a murder at West Virginia University was reported last night." The anchorman, Jack Perry announced. "The victim appeared to be the headmaster, named Carl Wellington, found dead in his office by the campus janitor, Dan Watkins. We're going live to interview the janitor."

"I was cleaning up the campus after the graduation ceremony earlier that day, and I went to Carl's office." The janitor said. "Carl said he'd leave the door unlocked, but when I arrived, it was locked. I began knocking, but noticed blood on the floor, so I picked the lock and went inside. In the middle of the office was Carl's body, with a huge saw blade stuck in his head. That's when I called the cops."

"It should be noted that this murder is similar to one of the victims of the Memorial day massacre, caused by hill billies over twenty years ago." Jack noted. "We'll report more when additional information is provided."

Allison shut the TV off, slightly afraid.

"What the Hell was that about?" Dale asked.

"Carl just died the same way one of the Memorial day massacre victims did." Allison explained. "Maybe there's a copycat killer."

"Shit. I don't want this to lead to more fucking teens trying to burn this place down." Tucker complained. "We just got this fixed!"

"Well, in case it does happen, we might as well get prepared." Dale said, gripping a machete.

 _West Virginia University_

 _12:30 PM_

"Who do you think did it?" One college kid, Jon, asked. He, as well as four friends, were standing just outside of campus, wondering who killed Carl Wellington.

"Maybe it was the janitor." Mandy suggested, causing everyone to look at her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" George asked.

"To be honest, that does make sense." Another guy, Mick, said.

"Yeah, it does." The only other girl, Emily, chimed in. "He was the guy who reported it. He most likely did it."

"I know what happened." A voice said behind the group. Everyone turned around to see a teen in a blue collared shirt, and a burnt face.

"Chad!" George said. "We thought you were dead."

"Yeah, what the fuck happened to you?" Mick asked.

"It was those hill billy bastards." Chad said. "They killed everyone who went with me on that camping trip there, and then burnt half my face off before I escaped."

"What about Allison?" Emily asked. "We saw her graduate yesterday."

"The hill billies did something to her." Chad replied. "Now she's in love with them."

"Jesus." Jon said. "And they killed Carl?"

"Makes sense." Chad explained. "The thing that killed him was a saw blade, like the one used to kill someone in the Memorial day massacre."

"Well, where are those fuckers then?" George asked. "We gotta kill them for what they did!"

"They're just down the road, in the woods." Chad said, pointing up North. "That's where their shitty 'vacation home' is."

"Aren't you coming with?" Mandy asked.

"I'll meet you down there. I have some business to take care of before I go kill them." Chad said, leaving the group.

 _Chapter 5_

 _Vacation Home_

 _5:45 PM_

"This just in." Jack Perry said through the TV. "Channel 3 News just received this film recording from an anonymous source. Warning: this film could contain disturbing content, viewer discretion advised for children." Once Perry finished, he began to show the film.

"Tucker, Dale, you should probably see this." Allison said, turning up the volume on the television.

 _Film Recording_

" _Are you sure we should still be doing this? This is still a crime scene." The male cameraman asked nervously as he and a reporter walked toward an old saw mill._

"Hey, that looks like the saw mill I rescued you from, Ally." Dale said.

" _Sack up, Billy." The female reporter replied. "It's called 'investigative journalism' for a reason._ "

" _Yeah, but don't we need a press pass or a permit or something?" Billy asked again._

" _Press pass this!" The reporter said cockily as she raised her middle finger at the camera, still walking toward the sawmill. "You know the police missed something here, I can feel it. Whaddya say, Billy, won't a Peabody award look great up on your-" The reporter was suddenly hit in the face with a metal pipe, dying instantly. As the cameraman stood there, he caught a glimpse of the man with a pipe. Upon seeing the man's burnt face, the cameraman screamed, and started running back the way he came, but was suddenly hit from behind. The cameraman's body fell to the ground in front of the camera, dead. The man with the burnt face picked up the camera, allowing the video to show his full face. The man grinned a killer's smile, before shutting off the camera._

"It should be noted that the cameraman was Bill Grimm, while the reporter was Alice Hardy, who were both presumed dead last year." Jack announced. "The assailant is unknown, but he appears to be heavily scarred, and might be in his late teenage years. More information will be reported soon."

Allison shut off the TV, now shaking.

"He survived." She said, the fear in her voice.

"Who?" Tucker asked, entering the room.

"That crazy hill billy hating kid." Dale explained.

"Fuck, I thought you killed him!" Tucker yelled.

"I thought so too. Guess he got a high tolerance for that tea after all."

"I think he wants us to know he's alive." Allison said, drawing Tucker and Dale's attention. "And I think he's coming for us."

"Well, we'll be prepared then." Dale said, picking up his machete.

 _Chad's grandmother's house_

 _10:15 PM_

Chad's grandmother, Agnes Turner, had recently watched the news, hearing about Carl Wellington's death. She felt sorry for him, having thought he was a kind man, and wondered who would want to kill him. Agnes was just about to go to bed, being late at night, and quietly shut off the TV and all the lights. As she began walking with her cane towards the bedroom, she heard the back door creak open.

"Hello?" Agnes asked, moving towards the back porch. "Is anyone there?" Agnes reached the door, finding no one there. Confused, she shut the door and turned back to going to bed.

"Hello grandmother." A voice said. Agnes looked towards the dining room table, where a man with a burnt face was sitting at the end.

"Chad? Is that you?" Agnes said, recognizing the young man's face. Or at least, what was left of it.

"Yes." Chad said in a menacing voice.

"What happened to you?" Agnes asked, afraid.

"Hill billies did this to me. I almost died." Chad said. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Agnes squeaked.

"What didn't you tell me that I was half hillbilly?" Chad asked, rising from the chair.

"What do you mean?" Agnes asked, shrinking against the wall behind her.

"You said my mother fought back, but my father was killed." Chad said, becoming enraged. "You forgot to mention that she was raped, and the rapist is my father!"

"I didn't want you to grow up knowing that." Agnes said, beginning to cry. "I didn't want you to become like that man!"

"Yeah, a great lot of good that did now." Chad said, raising a machete he had carried with him. "Here's a final thank you." Chad then stabbed the machete through Agnes' throat, putting his finger to his lips and telling her to shush. Agnes began to choke, blood spilling out, and finally died. Chad grunted, and took the machete out of Agnes' throat, causing more blood to spill, and left the house.

 _Chapter 6_

 _Vacation home_

 _May 28th, Memorial Day, 6:00 AM_

Allison woke up early to the sound of a car stopping. She looked out the window once, before gasping and pulling the curtains together.

"Guys, get up." Allison said, nudging Tucker and Dale awake. "You need to see this."

"What the Hell is it now?" Tucker groaned, looking outside. "Shit."

"What?" Dale asked, approaching the door.

"More fucking college kids." Tucker said.

"Maybe we can try talking to them." Allison suggested.

"Hill billies!" Jon yelled audibly. "We know what you did to Chad and Allison, so here's a little gift from us!" The nearest window was then shattered, George having taken a gun to it.

"Dammit, I just had that fixed!" Tucker yelled.

"Guys, wait!" Allison said. "Maybe I can talk to them." Before Dale could say anything, she stepped outside.

"God, Allison." Emily gasped once she saw her old friend. "What did those monsters do to you?"

"They're not monsters, and they've done nothing." Allison replied. "They're my friends. I don't know what Chad told you, but it's not true."

"Jesus, he's right." Mandy said, pulling out a gun. "They did brainwash you."

"We gotta kill her too!" Mick said, preparing to stab Allison. Just as he got to close, Dale ran out the house and stabbed the kid with his machete. As Mick let out a scream, Dale and Allison ran back inside, while the other teenagers were firing their weapons.

"That didn't work too well." Dale said. "I'm sorry Ally, but we need to get rid of them."

"Alright Dale." Allison agreed, understanding the situation.

"Do you still have that pickaxe?" Dale asked.

"Yes." Allison quickly said, as another window above her was shot out.

"Okay, run for it. Tucker and I will distract them." Dale said.

"How the Hell we gonna do that?" Tucker asked.

"Still got that nail gun." Dale suggested. "And we got Jengers."

"You really gonna send your dog out there?" Tucker asked.

"They're kids. They won't kill 'im." Dale reasoned, before letting Jengers off his leash. "Go get em boy!" Jengers then ran out of the house and began attacking Mandy. As Mandy screamed, George attempted to shoot the dog, but was shot in the head by Dale's nail gun. Jengers finished killing Mandy, and went after Emily, but the girl kicked the dog away. This caused Dale to yell in anger, but when he ran outside, he was hit in the head by Mick's shotgun. Just as Mick was going to blow his head off, Tucker came behind him and cut him open with the chainsaw, blood gushing everywhere. Jengers lunged at Emily again, this time catching her by surprise and tearing her throat out. Jon suddenly shot Tucker in the shoulder, causing him to fall down next to Dale.

"Time to die, hill billy fucks." Jon said, reloading his gun. Suddenly, he gasped, blood coming out his mouth, and fell to the ground, dead. Allison stood over the body, the pickaxe covered in blood.

"Not today, asshole." Allison muttered, helping Tucker and Dale get back up.

"Thanks Ally." Dale said. "Are you alright Tucker?"

"Yeah, I'll live." Tucker said, digging in his shoulder to reach the bullet. "FUCK!" He screamed when he pulled the piece of metal out, causing blood to gush from the wound. Suddenly, all three were knocked out from behind by a heavy object.

"Damn, I missed the party." Chad snickered. Jengers ran toward him, ready to bite the teen, but was kicked away. As Jengers got up, Chad got some rope and tied the poor dog to a tree.

"Guess I'll start a new party." Chad said, dragging Dale away from the house. However, Tucker slowly opened his eyes, and saw his best friend being taken away.

"Dale… kill that son of a bitch." Tucker murmured, before passing out.

 _Chapter 7_

 _6:45_

Allison woke up a few minutes later with a jolt. Hearing a noise behind her, she reached for her pickaxe.

"Easy, Allison, it's me." Tucker said, as Allison was about to swing at him.

"Tucker!" Allison said, dropping the pickaxe and went to help him up. "Where's Dale?"

"That bastard took im." Tucker said, while cursing through the pain.

"Do you know where he went?" Allison asked.

"Jengers does." Tucker said. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you now. That bullet tore through something, and it hurts like a bitch." Allison set Tucker on a couch in the house, and went outside and untied Jengers, who started running East.

"You want me to go hill billy on you, Chad?" Allison muttered, while strapping the shotgun over her shoulder and carrying the machete. "Bring it on." She then ran after the dog, who brought her to the old saw mill.

"This place again?" Allison thought as she stopped outside. "Thanks boy. Now go home to Tucker." As Jengers ran home, Allison stepped inside, where she saw Dale tied to a wooden board, with a saw blade a few feet away from him.

"Dale!" She screamed upon seeing the hill billy.

"I'm gettin a weird sense of Deja Vu…" Dale said, as Allison ran toward him.

"Me too." Allison agreed, beginning to cut the ropes with a machete.

"Not so fast." Chad said, swinging down from an upper platform and kicking her away while Dale was conveyed toward the blade. Chad then took out his hatchet and swung at Allison, who blocked with the machete. As the two fought, Dale screamed, "Ally, hurry up! I don' wanna turn into hamburger!"

Allison tried pushing past Chad, but the other teenager was stronger, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her to the ground. He then picked her up by the hair, and raised his hatchet.

"Before I kill you, I gotta know." Chad said. "Why do you love him?"

"What?" Allison asked, unsure what to say.

"As in," Chad said, bringing his hatchet up to Allison's throat. "Why… did you… choose THAT FREAK over me?!"

"Because," Allison replied. "You're unhinged."

"The fuck did you just say?!" Chad said, raising his hatchet for the kill.

"You're insane, Chad." Allison said again, before kicking him in the groin. As Chad dropped the hatchet and groaned in pain, Allison picked up her machete, and threw it towards Dale, cutting the ropes and freeing him just as the blade got near him. As Dale got up and picked up the fallen hatchet, Chad pulled out a knife and held it to Allison's throat.

"Get out of here, hill billy." Chad said. "Go home to your retarded friend. Or I will cut her throat out." Dale slowly brought his arm back, and threw the hatchet right at Chad's face. Chad fell back, letting go of Allison, and for good measure, she readied the shotgun, and blew a hole through Chad's torso. The nightmare was finally over, and all that was left was a corpse.

"Thanks Ally." Dale said, running over to Allison.

"I'll always be there for you, Dale." Allison replied, before they kissed.

"I guess this makes us even then." Dale said as they broke the kiss and began walking home.

 _Chapter 8_

 _The Woods_

 _7:30 AM_

Allison and Dale finally made it back to the vacation home, where they found Tucker laying down on the couch.

"How'd it go?" Tucker asked groggily.

"Bad for him, buddy." Dale said.

"Fuck, wish I was there to see it." Tucker swore.

"Yeah, we wish you were there too." Allison agreed, as Jengers bounded into the house.

"Hey boy!" Tucker said, Jengers jumping on top of Tucker and licking him.

"So what now?" Allison asked.

"Well, you ever went hunting?" Dale suggested.

"Oh Hell yeah," Allison replied. "I loved doing that before college started!"

"Great, I'll get the buckshot and the camo." Dale said, grabbing the equipment.

"Hey Tucker, wanna come?"

"Sure, Dale." Tucker said, getting up. "My shoulder's all patched up. Let's get the dog and go." With that, the three got their equipment and went outside the house, the dog following them. For once, it seemed they were finally on vacation.

 _The End_


End file.
